


Forgotten Wallet

by escapethroughreading



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapethroughreading/pseuds/escapethroughreading
Summary: TW: SUICIDE ATTEMPTS AND DEPRESSIONPlease be careful!
Kudos: 3





	Forgotten Wallet

**Author's Note:**

> TW: SUICIDE ATTEMPT AND DEPRESSION

TW: Suicide attempt, depression

DEAN’S POV: 

Sammy is sitting on the bed, looking at some newspaper articles. He’s searching for another case. We just finished one, and personally, I wouldn’t mind a day or two of rest, even if the rest is at a crappy motel. I stand up and groan, my muscles aching. “I’m gonna make a beer run. You need anything?” I ask. Sam looks up from his research. He opens his mouth to say something, but stops. “No. I’m fine.” He says softly. 

I furrow my eyebrows. He seems out of it. His face seems sad, his eyes downcast. “You okay?” I question. Sammy nods his head yes. “Yeah, just tired.” He says, giving a clearly fake yawn. “Well, get some shut eye. I’ll be back soon.” I grab my keys and climb into the car, putting ‘Back In Black’ by AC/DC. I nod my head to the beat, fingers tapping on the steering wheel.

I’m halfway to the store when I realize I forgot my wallet. Technically, I could just steal some stuff, but Sam always prefers I do things the legal way. I groan and turn the car around. It’s only a five minute drive back, but I go a little over the speed limit, making it back to the motel in three minutes.

I unlock the motel room and walk inside. “Hey, forgot my-” I look around the small room. Sam is nowhere to be seen. “Sammy?” Silence. My eyes land on a small piece of folded white paper, the motel emblem etched on the corner. Sam must have gone out for something. I unfold the note and begin to read.

Dear Dean,

I don’t really know what to write. I’ve never written one of these before. I just want you to know, none of this is your fault. You couldn’t have stopped me. I want to die, so please, don’t blame yourself for this. You protected me my whole life. I can never thank you enough for that. You were the only family I had, even when Dad was still alive. You saved me more times than I can count. I’m sorry for the pain I’m about to cause you. I really am. Please forgive me.

Love,

Sammy 

My eyes widen. Panic races through my veins. A suicide note? This can’t be happening. I run to the bathroom. Time seems to slow down. I try to open the door. It’s locked. “SAMMY! SAMMY HOLD ON!” I scream, tears in my eyes. I move back and kick down the door, the wood cracking. I run inside. Sam is propped up against the wall, eyes closed. I see his chest rise. He’s still alive. I breathe a sigh of relief.

I kneel down and gently slap his face. He doesn’t respond. “Sammy. Sammy, wake up.” Nothing. I see an empty bottle of pills on the floor, cap nowhere to be found. I prop his head over the toilet and open his mouth, sticking my fingers down his throat. He gags and then throws up. I hold him while he coughs. I see the pills come out intact. I got here just in time. If I had been five minutes later, he would be dead. 

Sam is still coughing, eyes fluttering open. I pull him against my chest, his head underneath my chin. I wrap my arms around him, holding him close. Sam’s hand grips my shirt. “Dean?” He rasps. “Yeah, Sammy, it’s me. You're going to be okay. I got you.” Tears are rushing down my face, salty on my tongue. I almost lost my little brother. My Sammy. The grief is still there, tangling in my stomach.

Sam pulls away from me, sitting up on his own. “What the hell were you thinking?” I shout, grabbing his arms. He doesn’t look me in the eyes. “You shouldn’t have been back so soon.” He murmurs. “Well, lucky for you, I did. Do you have any idea what I would do if I came back and found you dead on the floor?” Sam’s eyes meet mine, both sets rimmed red from tears.

“I can’t do it anymore, Dean. I just can’t. It’s too much. I’m sorry. I’m not strong enough.” He sobs. My heart is breaking. My baby brother wants to die. How did I not notice sooner? I should have known something was wrong. 

“Sammy, look at me. You are the strongest person I know. You have been through so much and you keep on fighting. You don’t get to give up, not now, not like this. I can’t imagine what I would do if you died. Your all I have left, the only thing keeping me going. You don’t get to leave me. I need you. You're my pain in the ass little brother, the one I swore to protect. I wish you would have talked to me, let me know how you felt. I’m here for you. I love you Sammy, don’t you ever forget it.” 

I wrap Sam in a hug, his heart beating against my chest. “Don’t ever do that again. I don’t think my heart can't take it.” I joke. Sam gives a wet chuckle. He pulls away. “Why don’t we get off this dirty bathroom floor and go get something to eat? We need to talk.” I say slowly. Sammy nods. “That sounds good.” We stand up and walk out together. I’m so lucky I forgot my wallet.


End file.
